Leave it to Badger
by PerfectlyPersuasive
Summary: Picture it, baby. The year: 1960. The place: Hollywood. The man: Edward Masen, motion picture star turned television heavyweight. America's favorite father enjoys being on top, in more ways than one. My entry for the Age of Edward Contest. AU/AH/Slash


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Leave it to Badger**

**Pen Name: PerfectlyPersuasive**

**Type of Edward: 1960 Hollywood**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

**

* * *

**

**I don't own Twilight.**** Also, this story contains slash...just thought I would warn you! Any references to real people and places are purely for entertainment value, and in no way reflect their real lives. Comments involving Civil Rights and race reflect the time, and are not meant to offend.  
**

**Hollywood, California: 1960****  
**

"Quiet, quiet on set"

I fidget in my arm chair, ready for the scene to start. The props master brings my highball, cigar and newspaper as Bella Swan, who has been "my wife" for these past few years, moves to her mark on the other side of the set, feather duster in hand.

The scenes today have been running long, so we are being kept later than normal. I just want to get on home, but I have to take care of some important business for the show after we wrap up filming for the day.

I look around to see what could be taking so long, and the young actors playing our children are getting a few last minute directions from Jasper. The rugrats are sweet, but kids are kids and they tend to make things a little more hectic on set.

Jasper Whitlock is our director this year, and it was a good day when he agreed to meet with myself and the other producers at the studio. "Leave it to Badger" had been on the air, broadcasting into America's hearts for two years already, but we needed some new blood. Our last director just wasn't connecting with the kids of today.

The world is changing, and the 1960 season needs to reflect that. Jasper does have the tendency to go a little further than I am comfortable with when it comes to world issues. I mean I am all for integration and equal Civil Rights; hell, I even voted for Jack Kennedy. It just isn't the time for the Cullen family to have colored neighbors!

Jasper is a young fellow, a college man if you will, and he has a head full of ideas. I know that if you don't adapt to the times, you won't be able to stay on top, and I want "Leave it to Badger" to last for at least four more years. You just have to make sure you don't deviate from what good wholesome American families, parents and children alike, want to watch on their televisions after their evening supper.

Unfortunately, I have been elected by the other producer's to be the one to tell him that no new neighbors will be moving onto the Cullen's cul-de-sac. I hope he has some time to speak with me after we wrap today, and hopefully I can ease him into changing his tune with a few fingers of scotch. I am not looking forward to telling him that his big idea for the new season has been rejected, but when you run and are also the star of the show, you have to do what's best for the whole.

I joined "Leave it to Badger" with the hopes of revitalizing my career in motion pictures, but, from now on, I am not sure if I will ever be known as anything besides Walter Cullen, the "Badge's" father. I suppose, it is better than the alternative life I could have had as a hapless pig farmer in Oklahoma.

When the Depression hit, like all hard-working citizens, we thought it could never reach us. Our farm was self-sufficient, our family was strong in love and Christian values, and we were positive we could make it through to the other side. When the dust-bowl came through, we realized how wrong we had been. It hit us harder than we ever thought possible, and it was my duty as the oldest son to find a way to help support my family and the farm.

I drifted with others like me, roaming from state to state. I earned pennies and nickels here and there, but it was never enough. The sad letters from Maw and Paw were thick with guilt and they rang heavy on my conscious. The last pig died as I made my way into California, following the Manifest Destiny of many men before me, hoping beyond hope that I would find some salvation here.

The year was 1937, and I was 18 years old. My feet were worn, my clothes torn, and my soul was haggard. I had been traveling for over three years, and I wasn't sure if my journey would ever take me home again.

President Roosevelt promised a new deal to take control over our economy, but nothing much changed for me. I continued on with any job I could find, and over the next six months I did my fair share of them: gardening, picking fruit, cleaning windows, and anything else that brought in dough.

I saw my first moving picture that year, I remember. It had been a particularly hot day, and I had been shining shoes on the street since dawn's break. I could feel the sun burning the back of my neck, so I went down the alley behind my makeshift shining station, entering the first unlocked door I found. I knew that if someone was to snitch and call the coppers, I was in for a hard time, but I was too tired to care. It just so happened that my escape from the California sun led me to the comforting darkness of a small theater.

As the credits rolled, I sat, happy to just be able to rest my hocks. I wasn't expecting my life to change, but_ The Good Earth _transported me to a different time and place. It actually helped me forget that I was beat and at a loss for where I was going to sleep that evening.

As the lights came on, I remained in my chair slack-jawed and wide-eyed. I wanted to do that! I wanted to be up on that screen, not sitting in the theater, hoping no one came by to check the ticket I did not have. Now, it just came down to figuring out how I would reach my new found goal. The American dream is supposed to be achieved through hard work, but it didn't matter how much effort I put out, I was never going to be the next Clark Gable wearing my patch covered overalls.

Maw always told me I was handsome enough to charm the pants off a carpetbagger, so I thought I might have what it took. No big city picture maker, though, was ever going to see me as anything besides the Okie that I was.

With the bombing of Pearl Harbor, all dreams of being in pictures and acting flew out of my head. I enlisted first chance I got, wanting to fulfill my duty to Uncle Sam. Unfortunately, my flat feet kept me on U.S soil, and once again Hollywood was calling my name.

Lady luck, turns out, was actually on my side for once when I happened upon a gardening job for Louise Brooks, one of the greatest actresses of the 1920's. At almost forty years of age, her transition into the Talkies never happened, but she was still a beautiful dame with a great pair of gams. She also helped a poor boy from Oklahoma become a man. She fed me and boarded me, and in return I would make love to her when she desired.

I grew up a lot while working for Ms. Brooks, and during some of our pillow talk, I told of her my dream to act. One summer day she surprised me with a meeting with Warner Brothers Studio; the same studio, if you can believe it, which represented the great Humphrey Bogart.

So, in my new suit and hat, courtesy of the lady of the house, I passed through the golden gates of the studio and into my new life. I turned on the charm, signed on the dotted line, and just like that, Eddie Ray Jones, son of Randall and Mary Jo, ceased to be. I was Edward Masen, soon to be upcoming star with a five picture deal in my pocket and a spring in my step.

When I held my first check, I swear I almost cried. I'd never seen that much dough before! I kept twenty for myself, to get me through the next month or so, and I sent the other forty back to Oklahoma. I could almost hear the surprise in the letter I received from Maw and Paw. I am sure my parents thought I had become some goon headed for the big house, but if they had their questions, they kept them to themselves.

It was 1942 when I got my first big part in _Across the Pacific_ with none other than Bogie himself, and it was a role that cemented my spot in Hollywood. Other parts followed, and, sooner that I thought possible, a poor farm boy from Oklahoma was on the top.

I was living the dream.

I met my first and only wife in 1945 when she shimmied her way into my heart and bedroom. Veronica Lake, with her blond hair and sparkling eyes, was the talk of the town. I should have been happy. I had the threads, the gal and a brand new Ford in the driveway, but I still felt like there was something missing from my life. I never seemed to feel complete.

Veronica and I married six months after we met, and our names and well-known faces got us whatever we wanted. It was too bad that after a year, we discovered that what we wanted no longer included each other.

The divorce of Edward Masen and Veronica Lake was in all the papers, a testament that the marriages of the Hollywood elite never last. Though, Veronica went on to marry again, I was more than determined to stay a bachelor.

In the late 1940's life could not have been better. I was still the golden boy to the public, so Warner Brothers put part after part in my lap. Coincidentally, starlet after starlet fell onto my lap as well. I never became attached to another skirt after Veronica; though, many tried to get their hooks into me.

That is not to say I never had another relationship.

While I was filming _The Bad and the Beautiful_, I got involved with one of my co-stars, and it turned into a three year affair. I am not sure how it started, but I would always catch him staring at me from across the room. When I would lift my head, expecting him to turn away, he would just smile and, on occasion, wink. I was intrigued, and at the same time disgusted with myself. I was not raised that way. Yet, when he kissed me that first time in his dressing room, I felt whole.

After the first time we made love, I went to the bathroom and cried like a little girl. I never even fathomed that you could feel like that, feel that good. It is hard to hide your true self, keeping others out, but I don't think the American public would have taken kindly to our relationship. He was married, and I was, for lack of better words, his mistress. After a while, no matter how fantastic we were horizontally, being his hidden embarrassment lost its luster.

When I ended our affair, I was heartbroken, but I had become too exhausted by the entire situation to continue. I decided to concentrate on acting after that, but it was during the mid 1950s that my career started to slow. My agent suggested I try my hand at the newest outlet, television, so I would stay in the public eye. At that point, I would do whatever it took to get my name back out there, and when "Leave it to Badger" came along in 1958, I was in desperate need of a steady paycheck.

My name still had some punch behind it as a Hollywood heavyweight, and it was going to be a big part of marketing the show. I demanded producer rights and some creative control in exchange for attaching my name to the project, so I then added the title of Producer to my resume. Luckily, we were well received by the public and critics, and it seemed that "Leave it to Badger" was going to be on the air for a long time. I may have no longer been a motion picture star, but at least I was on top of the television food chain.

"Edward," I look up at my name being called, pulling me out of my revelry, "in this scene, the boys are going to come home, acting sheepishly. You know something is going on, but you won't be questioning them too much. Let's save that for the next scene. Bella and you will end it with knowing looks at each other. Got it?"

"Of course," I say, placing the cigar in the ashtray on the table next to my chair. I look back up at him to flash him my award winning grin. He gives me a breathtaking smile in return which lights up his entire handsome face, making his ocean gray eyes sparkle. I have to cross my legs and look the other way to get a little control over myself.

"Good," he says, moving onto Bella, letting her know what he wants from her during the next take. I watch him as he walks over to her, his hips swaying slightly beneath his trousers. I shake my head to clear my head of inappropriate thoughts, and open the prop newspaper in front of me.

Jasper moves back off set to his director's chair, and with his back to me, I can see the fit of his sports coat across his muscles. I put my focus back into the task at hand, concentrating on the scene, trying to free my mind of other distractions, like imagining Jasper's full lips or his curly hair that he keeps longer than most and what it would feel like to run my fingers through it...

"Okay, quiet! Last take of the day, everyone. Scene 6. Take 1. And, action!"

The front door flies open, and in come James, the eldest, and Emmett, the Badge, my "children" every Tuesday night at seven.

"I can't believe you did that..." Older brother James pauses when he sees both Bella and I in the family room.

"Did what, darling?" Bella questions as she continues to dust.

"Oh, nothing much," Emmett steps in front of the older boy, "Gee, Mom, Pops, it's golly good to be home. Me and James are going to go up stairs until supper."

"Sport," I say in my fatherly tone, "Are you sure there is nothing you want to talk about?"

"Well, shucks," he says, running his hands through his hair. "We had a good time at the park after school. All the kids were there, even Moose!"

"Moose?" Bella walks over, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Do we know his parents?"

"He just moved here. He's real swell!" He exclaims while James stays quiet at his side.

"Well, Sport, we will have to invite him and his parents over for supper one evening," I say, folding my paper in my lap. "You know your mother and I like to meet your pal's parents."

"Wilikers, I know. I have some homework, so I am going to go get started!" He runs up the stairs two at a time with James on his tail.

"Well, my dear," I say, standing up next to Bella, "have you ever known the Badge to be so excited about homework?"

She shakes her head as we give each knowing looks just like Jasper asked.

"End Scene! Alright, that's a wrap. Same time tomorrow. Great job, everyone!"

As soon as Jasper opens his mouth, the noise and the hustle and bustle of the set come back to life. As people begin moving around to put things away, getting ready to go home, I make my way to Jasper, nodding and giving good-byes to the cast and crew.

He has his back turned to me, and I can't stop my eyes as they drift toward his buttocks. I don't understand it, but it is like I am in a trance, completely unable to tear my focus away. I am normally better at controlling my baser instincts.

"Umm," I mumble unintelligibly, causing him to turn his body toward me. Since I was staring at his buttocks, I now have the perfect view of the opposite side. I can almost imagine if he just unzipped the front of his trousers. It would be so easy...

Jasper clears his throat suddenly and fidgets under my gaze, breaking the enchantment his trousers have over me.

I am practically salivating, and at that realization, I snap my mouth shut so not to drool like some hound in heat. I end up choking a little, coughing and sputtering like a spazz. I shift my eyes around the room, concerning myself with anything else besides the man in front of me.

In the ten seconds it takes for me to get my coughing under control, my mind races. What if he caught me staring? What should I do? I can feel the blush on my face. I imagine I look like a bright, red tomato, but I decide to act nonchalant and play it off with my normal, smooth demeanor.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asks. I nod, forcing myself to look at his face. A real man has a firm handshake and unwavering eye contact, I remember Paw saying to me when I was growing up. Jasper has one eyebrow cocked in question, smirking at me as I catch my breath after my spell.

"Jasper," I finally say, "I need to talk to you about the show."

"Sure thing, Edward," Jasper says, looking at his watch. "It's getting kind of late. Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"How about Smith's?" I suggest. They always keep the scotch flowing for me.

"Hmm," he replies. Jasper seems to be having some kind of internal dilemma. It's not like I asked him his stance on Sputnik. It shouldn't take him so long to commit to an eatery.

"It's been a long day," he says, his face resolute in whatever decision he has come to. "Let's just grab some sandwiches from craft services and we can have that talk in your dressing room, if that's alright with you? Everyone should be cleared out of here pretty soon, so we can be alone." He pauses. "I mean, umm, once everyone is gone it will be quieter which will be better for our discussion."

"That's fine by me," I answer, trying to figure out why Jasper sounds so nervous.

We fix a plate before it is all put away for the evening and head down the hallway toward my dressing room. He follows me inside, closing the door behind him. I take off my suit jacket, draping it over the arm of the sofa before I sit down, but Jasper lingers at the door, shifting from foot to foot, looking at the floor.

"So, Jasper," I start, and at the sound of my voice, his head snaps up, gray eyes locking with my green. He moves quickly from the door, almost like he is being pulled by an invisible cord, and he sits next to me on the sofa, turning his entire body toward me. I am all too aware of how close he is, I could just reach out and stroke his cheek with my fingers.

"Yes, Edward," he says, encouraging me to continue.

"Right, well, I just need to let you know that we cannot have a colored family moving into the neighborhood on the show. I know you want to reflect the times, but we can't shove such a huge issue down the gullets of our audience." I pause to take a breath before I continue with the speech I practiced.

"That's fine," Jasper says quietly.

"Wait, what?" I ask, lifting my eyes to his face. "I expected more of a fight out of you," I say with a small chuckle.

"I understand, Edward." He almost sounds disappointed. "Is that the only thing you want to talk about?" He questions, lowering his eyes to his lap, examining his nail beds. His quiet voice is full of emotion, but I am just not quite sure which one.

"Well, that was the only thing on my agenda," I respond. "Is there something you need to say, Jasper?"

Before I even realize what I am doing, my hand is on his knee, squeezing gently to reassure him that I am here to listen. Jasper lifts his eyes from his lap to my hand and then to my face, confusion registering in his eyes. I pull my hand away like it is on fire, running it through my hair, contemplating what to say to convince him my gesture was merely friendly.

"I..." We both say at the same time.

"Jinx," I say, trying to lighten the intensity in my small dressing room, "you owe me a coke."

"I don't have a coke, Edward," Jasper says. "But, I do have something better." I look back up at him, bewildered, because I swear if I didn't know any better, I would say he was trying to seduce me.

"I've seen the way you look at me." He continues, holding my stare with his own, and I can't seem to force myself to break the contact. "Like, I am something you want to drink."

"I am sure you are mistaken," I respond in a short voice. This can't be happening. I have worked so hard for so long to keep this part of me hidden. This man could ruin me.

"Oh, no, I don't think I am. You look at me like you are dying of thirst, and I am a cold soda from the icebox." He smirks at me, almost crumbling all of my resolve, but I can't make the first move. What if I am just wishing that he would speak to me like this, want me in that way? America would disown their favorite father for male deviancy. I can't let that happen.

"It's not what you think," I start, but as he scoots closer to me on the sofa, I lose my train of thought. "What are you..."

Jasper raises one finger to my lips before I finish my question, shushing me. I am overcome by the feeling of any part of him touching my mouth and my tongue darts out, licking a small section of his salty skin. His eyes widen at my actions, and I immediately pull away, disgusted with myself and my lack of control.

I am about to start panicking because there are no reasonable explanations for licking another man's pointer finger, but before I can get too worked up, Jasper begins to speak.

"That was nice," he says alluringly, causing my breath to quicken, "but, I would much rather have your tongue somewhere else." I am visibly shocked at his confession, and between my heavy breathing and dirty thoughts, I lose my ability to speak.

I gulp as Jasper moves even closer to me on the sofa until our knees are touching. He leans in, our faces mere inches apart.

What is he doing to me? Is this some sort of trick? I have met his steady girl, Alice. He can't want me like this.

"Alice?" I question with a cracking voice.

"We are not seeing each other anymore," he says as he moves his hand, running it softly down my arm. My breath catches in my throat at his touch.

"It's okay, Edward," he says, moving closer still, putting his other hand half-way up my thigh.

"This is wrong," I finally speak, standing up quickly and moving across the room. I turn my back to him to try and hide my erection. I can hear Jasper stand to leave the room. Instead, he moves closer to me until our entire bodies are touching, my back to his front. He reaches his arms around my torso, pulling me closer still. I can feel his hardness pushed between my buttocks, and I can't stop the moan that escapes from my lips.

He bucks his hips into me once. "Does this feel wrong?" He pants into my ear. "I want you, Edward. I know you want me as well. This can be our little secret." He moves his hips with each word, asking me verbally and with his body to respond, to give in. "Please," he whispers, hugging me tighter.

I take a deep breath as I turn around to face him, but I am not prepared for the desire that is raging in his eyes.

"Jasper," I moan as I crash my lips to his. He growls in response, moving his soft, full lips against mine, and he pushes against my body with his own until I am flat against the wall. Jasper moves his hands to either side of my head, effectively trapping me in his arms. There is nowhere else I would rather be, and I move my hands to his hips, pulling him closer.

I break our kiss, gasping for breath, letting my head fall back against the wall. Jasper moves his lips across my cheek, placing open mouth kisses along my jaw line. He pulls his mouth away, and I lift my eyes, silently pleading for him to continue. He searches my face with hooded eyes, bringing his hands to my face, tracing the path of his lips and then moving them down my neck.

"I love your jaw, Edward," He purrs, staring into my eyes as he loosens my Windsor knot. "You have the habit of clenching your teeth, did you know that?" he asks, pulling the tie away from my body. "When you do, I am drawn in by the strength and sharpness of your jaw." He says, unsnapping my suspenders, letting them hang from the back of my trousers. He starts slowly unbuttoning my shirt while I continue to pant. "Just the sight of it, and I have to put my megaphone in my lap to hide my erection from the crew," he moans, pushing my shirt off my arms, letting it pool at our feet.

He quickly pulls my undershirt out of my trousers, and I lift my arms up in acquiesce. The moment my head pops out from under my clothes, Jasper's lips are back on mine, sucking hard on my bottom lip. His hands run over my entire bare torso, taking in every inch of me like a blind man, burning my already overheated skin with his touch.

As his lips move back down my neck and onto my chest, I can't control the noises I am making as I gasp for breath.

"I never knew," I pant. "I never knew you were like this, Jasper," I say, putting my hands in his hair to pull him closer to my body.

His lips stop and he pushes away from me, standing up straight to look me in the eye. "What was I supposed to do, Edward? Would you let others know this side of you? I do enjoy keeping my job, you know."

His tone is laced with hurt, and he lowers his eyes to floor. I put my hand under his chin, coaxing him to look back at me.

"Jasper," I plead. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just, I always feel I am being so obvious with the way I stare at you. I just wish I would have known sooner. I never thought this could be possible. Don't get me wrong, I'm beyond happy that this is happening, but I am ten years older than you. You are just so handsome, and I am not sure..."

Jasper pulls our lips back together, effectively stopping my rant. I can feel the desire behind his kiss, and it fuels me further, pushing all doubts out of my head. His tongue passes along my bottom lip, and I quickly open my mouth to him. As our tongues battle for control, Jasper tears off his sport coat, loosening his tie. I put my hands to his neck, stopping him. I want to do that.

I spin us around so that Jasper is pushed against the wall, rolling my hips against his, and he lets his head fall back as his eyes close. I break our kiss to pull his tie over his head, immediately reattaching my lips to his neck as I slowly unbutton his dress shirt.,

"Edward," he moans, "I have desired you from the moment I met you." He helps me pull off his shirt and then I reach for his white t-shirt, pulling it out of his trousers and over his head. All I can see before me is his hard, muscular body, and I make a joyful sound as I move my lips to his torso, running my fingers over his stomach, causing his muscles to twitch under my touch.

As my lips reach his trousers, he shudders, and gently pulls me back up until we are face to face. I gaze into his eyes while I unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, pushing them down to his ankles.

Jasper kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants. I squat down slowly, running my chin along his body, not breaking our connection even though my eyes are level with his groin. I raise my eyebrow and smirk as I remove each sock and garter, kissing each knee cap, leaving him in just his undergarments before me.

"Beautiful," I murmur as I stand, moving my mouth to his again, opening his lips with my tongue. I pull his tongue into my mouth, sucking, as I move my fingers from hip bone to hip bone under the elastic of his underwear.

Jasper growls, tugging at my hair and pulling me closer as our kiss becomes more aggressive and forceful. His hands move down my chest, circling my nipples and then my bellybutton until he reaches the top of my trousers. He moves back up my body, putting one hand in my hair, pulling our lips back to together, moving the thumb of his other hand under my clothing before he unbuttons and unzips my trousers with one hand.

I kick off my shoes, pushing my pants down as our tongues flick together in perfect harmony. I take off my sock garters with my feet, which is no easy task, and then quickly remove my socks.

Jasper pulls his mouth away, and I lunge forward seeking out his lips. He chortles as he leans back toward me, running his tongue along my bottom lip before he pulls away again, teasing me.

"Beautiful," he says, looking at my body, copying my earlier sentiments.

"Please, Jasper," I moan.

"What do you need, Edward?" He asks in a playful tone.

I am past playful. I need more, now, so I move my hand to cup his erection, stroking him outside his underwear.

"Oh, God," he growls, pushing himself harder into my palm.

I move my mouth to his ear, sucking on his lobe, nipping gently. "Take them off, Jasper," I beg. "I want to see all of you," I pant into his ear.

I step back, removing my hands and lips, causing Jasper to whimper at the loss of contact. He brings his hands to the top of his underwear, pushing the fabric swiftly to his feet. His erection pops out, and I lick my lips at the sight of him before me, naked and hard. I make no move to come closer as I run my eyes up and down his body, drinking him in.

"Please," he says, closing his eyes. "Please, touch me."

I close the distance between us, bringing my lips to his neck, kissing my way to his ear. "I can do better than just touching, Jasper," I moan, dropping to my knees before him.

Jasper open his mouth to speak, but before he has the chance, I take as much of him as I can into my mouth.

"Edward," he growls, lacing his fingers in my hair, lightly controlling my movements. "Yes...that feels...ungh...so good!" His decibel rises with each word.

I run my tongue along the underside of his penis, stroking what doesn't fit inside my mouth. I look up at his face and his eyes are locked on mine. I move back to kiss the tip, and he moves his hand down to stroke my cheek. I have to look away because I can feel the prickling of tears in my eyes. I never expected this to happen, and for it to feel so intimate, it is almost too much.

"I know, Edward," Jasper says, in a hushed, reverent tone. "I feel it, too."

I look back up at his words, and I can see my emotions reflected in his eyes, want, desire, lust, and...love?

I want Jasper to see me, all of me, so I stand back up before him, never breaking eye contact. I push my underwear down and kick them to the side, and I stand before him, naked and panting with heavy breaths, staring into his eyes. A small smile graces his face as he breaks our gaze to run his eyes hungrily over my body, and I give him a crooked grin in return as I let his eyes devour me.

He steps toward me, running his fingers gently down my arm, intertwining our hands. He moves back toward the sofa, pulling me with him. He pushes me down onto the cushion before he straddles my lap, our unclothed erections touching for the first time.

I open my mouth with a gasp, and he claims my lips again, moaning at our connection. Our tongues move languidly together as he runs his hands through my hair.

I slide my hands up and down his hard back, enjoying the way his muscles contract beneath his soft skin, before I grasp his buttocks that I have admired from afar for so long, squeezing and kneading them apart.

He breaks our kiss, placing his head on my shoulder, burying his face in my neck as I control his movements with my hands on his ass.

He moves his hands from my hair, trailing them slowly down my sides until he grasps me firmly. I buck into his hand at the contact. "Jasper," I moan.

"Oh, God," he pants into my neck while he continues to stroke me. "I want you so much, Edward. Please, make love to me," he pleads.

I move my hands to clasp the sides of his face as I look into his half-lidded eyes, needing to make sure that is what he truly wants.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" I ask, stroking his jaw with my thumbs.

He licks his lips and nods, and that is all the encouragement I need. I flip him off of me and to the left so he is on his back below me. Jasper moves his legs around my waist, clenching me tightly between his thighs.

"You are going to have to relax," I say, and he nods, loosening the grip of his legs.

I never take my eyes off his face as I bring two of my fingers to my mouth, sucking hard, making them as wet as possible for him. I don't want to cause him any pain. Jasper pulls my fingers out and brings them to his own mouth, taking them in and then circling his tongue around them. I moan as I thrust against him, moving our erections together.

He pulls my fingers out with a pop. "Now, Edward, please," he begs, letting his legs fall apart.

I pull him in for another kiss, pulling away slightly after a minute. "Raise your knees for me," I command.

I move back, taking in the sight of this beautiful man, spread out before me, and I am once again overcome by emotions.

I smile, looking into his stormy gray eyes, as I run my finger around his tight hole. He gasps as I enter him with the tip of one finger, but he relaxes after a second, allowing me to push my digit all the way in.

"Mmm...like that," he moans as he begins to work his hips against my finger. I slip in another, letting him adjust before I start scissoring them, preparing him.

I lift my other hand to my mouth, licking my palm before I bring it down to stroke myself to give my erection some lubrication.

"Now," he says, staring at my face while my fingers penetrate his entrance. "I'm ready."

I quickly replace my fingers with the head of my erection, pushing in slowly to let him gradually adjust. Soon, I am buried within him, and it is almost painful not to move while I wait for him to relax around me. Thankfully, it's not long before he shifts his hips slightly, and I take it as a sign to continue.

As I move in and out of him, I bring our torsos flush against each other, trapping his erection between our stomachs. He gasps in pleasure, and I capture his lips with mine, plundering his open mouth with my tongue.

He pulls his head back and I move my mouth back down his neck, biting gently at his shoulder before I suck on his pulse point.

"Yes...Edward....oh...faster...more," he moans as I continue to pump inside of him, enjoying how tight he feels around me.

I speed up, giving him a little more with each thrust. "Oh, right there!" He screams when I rub against his prostate. I continue to fill him completely, hitting his spot with each thrust.

"I...need...you...to..." I gasp with each roll of my hips. "I can't...hold out much longer."

"Yes, yes, I'm so close. Please...ungh...harder," he begs, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Look at me," I demand. "I want you to watch me while I love you."

He opens his eyes, staring at me with his mouth agape, panting heavily as I push in even harder than before.

My movements become disjointed as I get closer to my release. Jasper whimpers, getting impossibly tighter around me before he screams my name as he hits his peak, covering our torsos with his sperm. I thrust three more times before I lose myself inside his body, filling him, shuddering from the power of it.

I slowly pull out, groaning, and he whimpers at the loss of contact. I collapse against his body as I try to get control of my breathing and heartbeat.

He buries his hands in my hair, playing lightly with my locks. He breathes deeply below me, and I lift my face to kiss him.

"That was phenomenal," I say, breaking the kiss. I sit up, relaxing into the back of the sofa, pulling him to lean against my side. I put my arm around him as he rests his head on my shoulder.

I don't think I have ever felt more content.

"Edward," he says as he runs his fingers through the hair on my chest.

"Hmm?" I ask unintelligibly.

"I think we still have a few more things to discuss," he replies, looking into my eyes. "I do have some other ideas for 'Leave it to Badger.'"

"I would love to hear them," I say, giving him a smile. "How about we go back to my place so you can tell me all of your...ideas?"

"Sounds like a plan," he murmurs against my lips as he moves in for another kiss.

God, I hope the show never gets canceled.

* * *

**I have never written smut before, and silly old me decided to just dive in head first with slash! I would love to know what you think. Please, review!**


End file.
